Traditional educational technology has as its basic object subjects or topics. It uses a lecture-based model to transfer content to the learner. During the lecture, the material is presented verbally, often with the help of visual, audio, textual and other such aids. In most instances, the learner's involvement in the lecture is minimal and mostly passive. The concepts or ideas that appear in a lecture-based presentation of a subject are usually presented in an order corresponding to the logical dependencies between them. Other than the subject of history itself, the historical context and historical development of a particular subject or topic is seldom more than a footnote.